


Seven Days, Seven Sins

by Laura JV (jacquez)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquez/pseuds/Laura%20JV
Summary: Skinner is all angsty.  Slash.  No sex.





	Seven Days, Seven Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Seven Days, Seven Sins by Laura Jacquez Valentine

Heads up, ATXFC folks. Slashiness ahead.

Author: Laura Jacquez Valentine ()  
Title: Seven Days, Seven Sins  
Archive: Archive/X, Gossamer  
Codes: M/Sk  
Rating: R, for language.  
Summary: Skinner is all angsty. Slash. No sex.  
Disclaimer: Fox/1013/CC. Not me. Definitely not me.

* * *

**Wrath**

Today, I am angry with him. Today, I could kick his ass from here to Timbuktu. Today, I want nothing more than to break him, break him into pieces, send the pieces home to his mother in a cardboard box.

Today, the fantasies of how to hurt him run close to the surface.

Today, I give full vent to my feelings and watch him flinch from me--he who never flinches. Today, Scully scatters before me like leaves in the wind. Today, she cannot shield him from me.

Today, I want to go after him with my fists, drive him bloody before me, leave him unconscious on the floor.

  
**Avarice**

Today, I don't recognize myself. Today, I am clutching at things which will ensure physical comfort: sex, money, shelter. Today, I can't think of what else to do besides want.

Today, I covet. Today, that is all that I am.

  
**Sloth**

Today, I don't give a good god damn.

  
**Pride**

Today, I don't need anyone's help. Today, I can get through this on my own. Today, Mulder can take his offers of assistance and shove them up his ass.

Today, I'm doing just fine on my own. Today, I won't give in to the nightmares. Today, I won't jerk off in the shower. Today, I won't drink when I get home.

Today, I won't be tempted.

  
**Envy**

Today, I won't wish I was Scully. Today, I can deal with their adjoining rooms. Today, I will concentrate on the conference and not worry about whether they're fucking. Today, I will not bite her head off because she's beautiful.

Today, I won't poison her coffee so I can comfort him.

  
**Gluttony**

Today, I won't stare at him for hours on end. Today, I will simply enjoy his company as we share the hotel gym. Today, I will not notice how good he looks naked.

Today, I could eat him for lunch. Today, I could let myself go and devour him. Today, I wonder how he tastes.

  
**Lust**

Today, I swear I'm going to snap and fuck him on a conference table.

\-------------

The End.


End file.
